


Dean's Personal Paradise

by 3jelly_beanss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On, They Deserve This, because they fucking deserve it, castiel is deans heaven okay, right after dean dies, set like in the middle of s15e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jelly_beanss/pseuds/3jelly_beanss
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR S15E20!!!!What if, after Dean died, he woke up with everything he ever wanted? What if he woke up with everything he ever wanted, everything he never thought he'd have, lying in bed next to him?(TL;DR, What if Cas was in Dean's Heaven?)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Dean's Personal Paradise

Dean woke up and the pain was gone. There was no more of that ripping sensation, there was no more taste of iron bubbling up in his throat, his legs and hands were rid of that weak shakiness. Where was he?

It smelled like fresh laundry and something sweet and warm. He was warm, in fact. He opened tired eyes to see rays of sunshine filtering through a small window. Something was wrong. He had been on hunt. They had been killing vampires, saving some kids… where was Sam?

“Sam?” Dean sat up, confused and disoriented. He squinted as the sunlight blinded him and he fumbled around for a phone, anything, something.

“Dean…?” A gruff, familiar voice asked. Dean’s hand found another, a rough, callused hand that gripped his gently. He spun around, brow furrowed and throat clogging with emotion.

Castiel was sitting in Dean’s bed. His eyes were bleary as he fixed Dean with a concerned look. The hunter was looking around, bewildered. There was a single bed in the small room, which looked very similar to his room in the bunker, though it was aboveground and much cleaner that usual. There were pictures on the wall of him and Sam, him and Cas, the Winchester family and his hunter family alike.

“What is this, Cas? Where’s Sam?” Dean asked. The angel reached out a hand to Dean’s cheek, but he flinched away from the touch. The vampires, Sam, the nail, the excruciating pain. He’d died in Sam’s arms, the only thing holding him together a metal screw in his back. Cas had died too, swallowed by blackness after he’d shoved Dean away from him before the hunter could process anything he’d said. 

Dean turned hurt, scared eyes back to the man in his bed. “Cas…” He said, voice barely a whisper. Cas gave him a soft smile, blue eyes crinkling at the edges. “This is… Why are you…?” Dean paused again to think, and this time he accepted the gentle hand that cupped the side of his face.

“This is Heaven.”

Heaven had changed. Cas told him about how he and Jack rebuilt it together. He told Dean shyly about how he’d created this place for them, taking the things he knew Dean loved and wanted to remember. He told him then about how a lot of the house was Jack’s idea, most of all Cas being there. Castiel remembered that conversation.

“How do you know he’ll want me there?” Cas had asked.

“I know.” Jack had said, a smile bright on his face. “I used all of these people’s greatest desires, their ideas of paradise, to make their idea of Heaven.” Cas had been shocked into silence, bewildered at the thought that he could be Dean’s idea of happiness just as Dean was his.

Dean loved the house. The bedroom was mostly based on the bunker, and the living room had the same kind of table, though it looked like Bobby’s house. The kitchen looked just like the kitchen of his childhood home from all those years ago, memories of family dinners resurfacing left and right. It was perfect. It was everything he’d ever wanted plus a weapons rack, though he wouldn’t need that anymore. It was everything he’d ever wanted plus Cas. His angel.

“It’s really you, right?” Dean asked him when Cas had finished showing him around. “You’re not some, I don’t know, figment of my imagination? You’re Cas?”

“I’m Castiel.” He smiled and put on a grim face. “Angel of the Lord. I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.” He snorted and Dean laughed and wrapped him in a tight hug. The man dug his fingers into the back of Cas’s shirt and buried his face in his shoulder. Cas stood there, frozen for a second before he tentatively wrapped his arms around Dean. The man’s shoulders were shaking and his voice wavered as he said again, this time without question,

“It’s really you.”

Castiel nodded. “I never thought-”

Dean cut him off. “I know. I’m sorry I never… I didn’t know how to… I didn’t think you would ever- I’m sorry.” Cas laughed softly at how muffled Dean’s voice was, face buried in his shirt. Dean laughed at how he could feel the soft rumble of the angel’s chest. They pulled apart slowly, but Dean left his hand on Cas’s shoulder like he so often had when alive.

“So who do you want to see first, Dean? There’s Mary down the road, John off towards the east… Bobby’s only a few minutes-” Dean interrupted Cas’s ramblings.

“You.” Cas tilted his head, so Dean repeated. “I want to see you first. C’mere.”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. “Dean, I’m already here.” Dean stepped forward, and Cas had to look up a bit to meet his eyes. “Um, we’re very close already, I mean.” He said softly. Dean delighted in watching the angel’s cheeks turn red.

“Come here.” He said, putting his hands on the sides of Cas’s face. The hunter leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s forehead before leaning his own against it. “I love you,” He said, eyes closed, a pure, ecstatic smile spreading across his face. Cas couldn’t stop looking at him, eyebrows raised and blue eyes wide.

Dean pulled away with a coy grin. “Let’s go see Bobby.” He said, while Cas stood, rooted to the spot, looking shell shocked. Dean raised an eyebrow and decided to grab his hand, leading his angel out so they could explore the rest of Heaven. It was beautiful so far, and Dean couldn’t wait to fix all of his wrongs, do all of the things he’d feared, and make sure he had no regrets. Of course, Cas would be along to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean,, I'm not saying Dean's death was perfect or anything, but when he did die, this was what I thought/hoped would happen, but it didn't :(
> 
> Also, John and Mary living together?? Idk, it might be all the fics I've read, but I totally thought John was abusive or that they hated each other, so they live apart in Heaven
> 
> I still can't believe that ending,,, like I would've been happy with Cas just being there with Dean, maybe one word spoken between the two, ESP AFTER THAT CONFESSION, but no we got TWO MENTIONS of the third-most-important and probably most-loved-by-fans character :(
> 
> Anyways, this is me coping with that extreme disappointment! :)


End file.
